Blob Island
by HotChilliGriffin
Summary: An almost-Chate oneshot that I wrote spontaneously. Please R&R.


BLOB ISLAND

Summary: This is something very random I came up with while squishing some Blu-Tack. (I don't know if it has another name in countries other than Australia, so 'Blu-Tack' refers to the squishy stuff you use to stick posters up.)  
Disclaimer: I own Lost, but unfortunately I am not the manager of Blu-Tack Inc.  
Rating: nothing explicit AT ALL. Just some conversation about Blu-Tack blobs.  
Pairing: Chate friendship, because I couldn't figure out how to make it pure Chate. I tried, though, so I hope it's okay.

* * *

Charlie had found the single piece of Blu-Tack in Sawyer's stash, and his first idea had been to model little animals out of it for Aaron to play with. Then he had realised that not only was it very hard to mould the stuff, it could be poisonous if the little boy decided to eat it. 

Annoyed, he now sat on the beach, forcing all his concerns into the small blob. It was looking less and less like a giraffe, and more and more like... a blob. Just then, Kate, curious about the way his arms were waving around as he tried to make legs that didn't stick to his fingers, came over and sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He showed her the Blu-Tack. He hurriedly tried to think of something that it could be, because he didn't want to admit he'd wasted an hour fiddling with it and still have nothing to show for it.

"I'm, uhh... building a model," he said awkwardly. She studied it carefully. Her next words he could tell she chose carefully, obviously trying not to insult his artistic skills.

"What of?"

Charlie thought furiously. "The island," he blurted out suddenly. Then he froze. What kind of response was that? The stupid thing didn't look anything like the island. Kate thought so too.

"It doesn't really... I mean, you're not exactly basing this off a map, are you? Are there even any landmarks on it?"

"Sure there are," Charlie said, poking the blob to create a dent in the middle, which rose much higher than the edges.

"Here, this big blob bit, that's that blob over there," Charlie said, pointing.

"Blob? You mean... the mountain?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Exactly," Charlie replied, nodding. "See, it's much higher than the rest of it. And then, um, this bit is the beach, because you see how flat it is?"

"Right," Kate agreed, though without much conviction.

"So, like, the bits where there's Blu-Tack, that's the island, and the bits where there's not, that's like... the ocean."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah. So... you like it?" Charlie asked. Kate smiled.

"Yeah." A pause. "It's a bit smaller than our island."

"Well, it is only a model," he confessed.

"And it's too round," Kate pointed out.

"Really?" Charlie asked, studying the blob. "No, I think it's all right."

They sat in silence for a minute, before Kate snorted at something she was thinking. Charlie looked over, surprised.

"What?"

"I was just thinking... we finally have a name for where we are. Blob Island."

Charlie smiled back. "Very nice. Just about what I think of it, too," he muttered.

"Or maybe, Blob Isle works better," she mused.

"It does at that," Charlie agreed. "More sophisticated." Kate glanced at him sideways.

"How can anything containing the word 'Blob' be classified as sophisticated?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was thinking that it was the word 'Isle' that sounded sophisticated."

"Blob Peninsula."

"Blob Bay."

"Blob Country."

"Blobland!"

They both burst out laughing. A little later Kate stood up, momentarily taking Charlie's hand to keep herself balanced. It was warm and soft.

"See you around, Charlie," Kate called. He waved goodbye, as she went to one of the many tasks she set herself. He watched after her for a moment, then turned his gaze back to the lump of Blu-Tack.

After a moment, he hurled it towards the ocean in disgust. Stupid 'Blob Island'. It didn't seem nearly as funny or clever without Kate there to laugh alongside him.

* * *

There you have it. My first Chate fic. Please review! I need your love! 


End file.
